


Wrought Iron Heat

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Wrought Iron Heat

Tony let out a frustrated sound and nearly threw his soldering iron across the room. This seam was wrong too. He was done. Enough. Finished. If everything was going to go to shit he was just gonna leave it. Steve looked up from his book and was about to say something.

“I’m gonna go get a drink.” Tony’s heavy footsteps clomped up the stairs. Steve let out a defeated sigh and closed his book. There had to be something he could do. Tony had been like this for a week and it was really starting to actually piss the Soldier off. It seemed that nothing was right in the genius’s eyes. Everything was wrong, needed to be fixed, mended. Tony said that he had to do everything himself. In truth, Steve was doing everything he could think of to help, but either the playboy didn’t notice or Steve just wasn’t doing the right things.

As he reflected back on the time before the genius was getting pissy over every little thing, Steve thought that Tony seemed fairly normal. Things were going well, he was making progress on his suit, his calculations, his motorcycle and car mods. But now, the world seemed to be against the playboy. Steve knew something should at least be getting better for the genius. But is didn’t seem like it right now. Tony’s heavy steps fell on the stairs and he burst through the door, seeming a little calmer at least. He took a long swallow from the glass clutched in his tight fist, the alcohol calming his ragged nerves a little.

The Soldier glanced up from his book, surveying the genius’s surroundings as he picked up the soldering iron a second time. The silence was heavy with anticipation for many long moments. Tony went back to his work, frequently taking long swallows of the whiskey, the ice clinking loudly as he set it down. Steve sensed a shift in the air and got up. Putting his book aside he walked up behind Tony just as the playboy reared up from crouching over the table and hurled the empty tumbler, having drained it of its lifeblood, against the wall, glass splintering and smashing against the flat unyielding surface. It made Tony feel a little better. But only a little. He felt strong fingers grip him hard around the wrist, holding his hand motionless in mid-air. He whirled around and came face to face with the Soldier’s cold hard eyes.

“Tony.” That voice sounded firm and father-like in his ears, reprimanding, “This has to stop. You can’t stay angry like this.” Steve’s features softened a little, “It’s not healthy for you.”

“I’m not angry!” Tony said, contradictorily, “I’m just…..” He wrenched his wrist free from the Soldier’s grip and tried to side step him.

“Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. You’re furious. It’s written all over your face.”

“You’re full of shit.” Tony said mockingly. He felt that iron grip close over his shoulder and Steve’s icy eyes bored into his a second time, those hands pushing his back flat against the desk opposite, cluttered with paperwork and old cups of cold coffee. The genius struggled against the Captain’s solid weight but it was no use. Steve had him pinned.

“You need to relax, calm down. This attitude of yours is draining you, not to mention it’s putting me on my last nerve.” Tony stared defiantly, trying to get up, anger still flashing in his eyes despite the Soldier’s truthful words.

“I am calm. See, I‘m calm.” He said bitingly, trying to say whatever it took to just be able to return to his work. He pushed against Steve’s broad chest, his mind faltering for a split-second as he felt that flat hard muscle spread beneath his sweaty palms.

“No. You’re not.” The Soldier said flatly. “And I’m not letting you up until you can prove it to me. Until you can tell me that you’re truly calmed down, that you’re really not angry about anything.” Tony pushed up again, his arms feeling weak as he strained his body, legs pushing down into the floor, his hips inching up involuntarily, just wanting his freedom. Steve stared him down and noticed the pressure of the genius’s body against his own. It was just for a brief moment, but it sparked an idea in the Soldier’s quick brain.

Steve’s hands that had been gripping the genius’s sharp muscled shoulders shifted and he trapped Tony’s hands above his head with one of his own, the other slithered beneath that faded tight band shirt, those calloused pads slipping along tight tanned skin stretched taught over shifting muscles. It was like petting a nervous horse as Tony shivered and squirmed beneath the Soldier’s touch. But Steve was determined to make the playboy relax. And if that meant winding him up before-hand, then so be it.

“What are you doing, Rogers?” Tony spat out, his voice quivering more than he had meant it to.

“If you’re not going to stop being angry, then you can take it all out on me, but I’m going to get you to calm down one way or the other, so you might as well accept the consequences of your actions.”

“What does any of this have to do with me being angry?” Tony yelped as Steve’s hand fumbled with the clasp of his pants, pulling the zipper down firmly.

“I was thinking about it, when you were gone.” Steve started, “I realized that you’ve been working yourself to the bone. No rest. No breaks.” He pushed that black denim over Tony’s hips and tugged at the elastic waistband of the playboy’s boxers,

“No personal time.” Steve pushed Tony further up onto the desk and crouched over him, those moist lips glistening just inches away from the genius’s half-hard cock. Tony’s legs fell apart, cradled in the Soldier’s warm hands. The playboy’s skin was silken, firm and smooth beneath Steve’s fingers. He slid his hands beneath Tony’s hips as he sucked gently on the underside of the genius’s twitching sex making Tony ‘s chest jerk up, his back arching, glancing down between his legs as the Soldier took him up in that warm mouth.

Tony collapsed against the desk with a moan. It was a long ragged sultry sound that broke the tense silence in the lab. It flew from the genius’s lips and instantly flared up the already warm room. Tony could feel the heat in his chest, in his stomach, between his legs. He felt it in the Soldier’s hands as Steve squeezed Tony’s thighs with his fingers. It surrounded him, this heat. Steve’s heat. Tony could feel himself melting between those lips like hard candy. He was panting, desperate, craving more. He gripped the desk with both hands, fingers slipping. He could think of nothing else but the hot press of the Soldier’s lips around his aching cock.

It had been too long. He had denied himself for far too long. And now it was coming back to bite him. He had been so focussed on work that it was even fraying the Soldier’s last nerve. The Soldier. Steve Rogers. Tony would never had guessed that his seemingly endless anger would drive the Captain to want to do anything about it, let alone this. This. This heat. This warmth. This pleasure. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and a groan escaped his lips. He ran his tongue across them, feeling a shiver rip through him as Steve swirled his tongue around the head, mouth dipping down, taking in all of the playboy’s velvet length. His tongue stretched past his lips, sliding along the prominent vein along the underside. Tony shuddered and he felt his knuckles strain beneath the skin, gripping the side of the table as if it were a lifeline. The Soldier continued to suck in long strokes, swirling his tongue around the head smoothly. The playboy felt his legs start to shake, his stomach felt heavy with building pleasure. He never wanted it to stop.

The Captain gripped Tony’s hips hard, bobbing his head up and down, keeping his lips taught against the slick length between his teeth. He sped up just a little and experimentally ran his teeth gently along the underside on the last stroke. Tony’s hands flew to the back of Steve’s head and pressed him down between his legs as far as he would go. Steve nearly gagged as he felt Tony’s load shoot to the back of his tongue. But it was all worth it hearing such an erotic sound ripped from the genius’s throat. It filled the entire lab, the air hot and heavy with pleasure. It matched the feeling of Tony’s cock against the Soldier’s tongue before he pulled out, letting Tony’s spent sex flop onto his stomach, a string of moisture leaking out from the tip. Steve bent down to lap up the pearly wetness against Tony’s skin. He licked his lips and stared into the playboy’s face.

“Feeling better?” He questioned playfully. Tony was sprawled across the desk, pants dangling around his ankles, shirt rumpled and pushed up to his chest, exposing the long sensual line of his torso, tanned and smooth. His eyes were lidded and heavy, those dark brown orbs staring into the Soldier’s clear blue ones, completely spent. Tony nodded lazily and struggled to sit up. He didn’t bother fixing his clothing, still relishing the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm.

His muscles were sore. He was tired. But he didn’t want to work anymore. He wanted to go upstairs and pour himself a new glass of scotch, he wanted to strip off his pants and his shirt, he wanted to cuddle with Steve and fall asleep in those strong comforting arms, to listen to the Soldier’s strong heartbeat.

“Not angry anymore, Tony?” Steve asked, hoping that his sudden idea had quelled the rage. Tony was slumped over slightly, exhausted and happy. He reached forward blindly with a weak devilish smirk and gripped the Soldier’s shirt in a tight fist, dragging him closer, between Tony’s spread thighs. The playboy leaned his head up to gaze into this towering Adonis’s eyes. Steve stared back,

“Actually, I am still angry, Rogers. Angry that I didn’t get to top.” Tony pulled Steve in for a punishing kiss and dragged the Captain’s lips between his teeth, pulling the Soldier up onto the table with him, their bodies connecting electrically.

The scotch could wait all night for all he cared.


End file.
